Dreams
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Dreams can be scary. But dreams can lead to wonderful things too...future!Klaine smut/fluff.


**Title:** Dreams  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 2,073  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dreams can be scary. But dreams can lead to wonderful things too...  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Fluff and Smutty McSmutsmut. Future!Klaine  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>He knew he was asleep. He was completely aware of the fact he was asleep. The spotty blackness that interrupted the dreams of him walking through a bra shop with his father…yes, he was most definitely asleep.<p>

And yet, every now and then, a bolt of pleasure would shudder down his spine and the dream would shake a little, like in _Inception_, and he both rose from the dream and sank back into it, utterly confused about what was going on and yet trying not to think and just _enjoy_.

The dream shifted, something to do with a failed birthday party and he could see photos of him as a child scattered everywhere. Except they weren't photos he'd ever seen before, or in a place he recognised. But they were him. And more and more he was aware that it was a dream and _oh, _there was that delightful ping of pleasure nudging him again.

He was vaguely aware of rolling his hips, of a soft whimper escaping his lips, and the dream started to crack, fracture, break, disintegrate, and he was rushing back to the surface of wakefulness and-

"_Blaine_?" he gasped, tossing his head to the side and seeing his curly-haired fiancé next to him and still fast asleep. His brow creased and…oh, that explained it. His hand was holding his hard cock and his fingers were stroking over it. What an odd way to wake up. What an odd dream. He tried to convince his hand to let go of his erection but he couldn't stop touching himself, and tried to be quiet so he didn't wake Blaine. And although he was hard, he was now awake and the pleasurable flushes he had been feeling before were gone and now he was just touching himself for the sake of it. It didn't feel good. It didn't feel like anything.

He groaned quietly and rolled onto his side, spooning against Blaine. He could feel his sleep-born erection softening and gently laid his hand on the skin of Blaine's hip. It was soft, and yet a little rough and dry from how much he enjoyed being in the sun without a shirt on. It was warm and toned and intimate and as he closed his eyes, he felt the depths of sleep tugging at him again.

This time, it was something about trains and the end of the world. He was able to float above everything and somehow had to keep people away from the water, and there were giant hamburgers that people were munching through but the lettuce had water on it and the water was bad and he couldn't understand why people wouldn't listen to him and then there were the trains which didn't seem to be running on a schedule or in any particular direction. And he knew he was sleeping but he let himself get lost in the world.

Until his mother appeared.

He wasn't sure if he was deaf or mute because he couldn't hear what her mouth was saying and he couldn't respond to it. And he could feel himself panicking as she moved away and everything was slow, like he was underwater and the roaring in his ears was getting louder and he tried to wake himself up but it wasn't working and he was screaming for his mother to come back but she was getting further and further away and-

"_KURT!_"

The roaring in his ears cut out and he looked around in alarm, searching for his mother but all he could see were a pair of golden hazel eyes that were dark with sleep and confusion and worry and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head.

"Blaine?"

"Hey," his fiancé said softly, an arm sliding over Kurt's hip and along his spine, anchoring the two boys together. Blaine felt Kurt's shoulders quake and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead gently. "What were you dreaming about, baby?"

Kurt sniffled and nuzzled his face into the skin of Blaine's throat, inhaling the musky scent and feeling his anxiety ease. "Random stuff. Nothing made sense. But then mom was there and I couldn't…couldn't talk to her properly…"

Blaine's fingers stroked through Kurt's hair while his other hand was splayed across Kurt's upper back. _No wonder he had been so distraught and difficult to wake up._ "Is there anything I can do?"

"I just want to go back to sleep," Kurt whispered. "Just keep holding me."

Blaine was hardly going to let him go, and he felt the weight of Kurt's body as he slowly relaxed and fell back asleep. He hated how easily Kurt could return to sleeping, even after a nightmare. Blaine would be wracked by the fear the rest of the night and toss and turn and try not to be too restless because Kurt needed his sleep. And usually, he'd just get up and go to the kitchen and make some coffee and stare out the window, trying to shake off what he had dreamed about. But not Kurt. Kurt would wake him up with his soft whimpers and movement and when he woke up and calmed down, he would be able to go right back to sleep.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of _Kurt _that was only obtained at night after he got a little sweaty in his sleep, and let his mind slow and return to dreamlessness.

When he awoke again a few hours later, he discovered that they had moved in their sleep and Kurt was spooning him again. It took him a moment to reconcile that he was awake and why he had woken up, but then he felt the soft brush of Kurt's erection against his back and bit his lip, wondering if Kurt was dreaming. He lay still, breathing slowly and deeply and trying not to get incredibly turned on by the idea that Kurt was rubbing himself against Blaine. Apparently in his sleep. But his body had other ideas as he felt himself get hard and his sleep pants become tighter and rather uncomfortable and he palmed his erection roughly, stifling a groan. He felt Kurt stir slightly and he paused, not wanting to get caught with his hand on his dick or embarrass Kurt. And then Kurt was sliding his hand over Blaine's chest and his hips jerked involuntarily.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"Kurt?" he replied nervously.

"You're awake?"

"Apparently."

"Sorry," Kurt muttered, shifting his erection away from Blaine's back.

"For?"

"Rubbing myself on you while you slept."

Blaine rolled over and pressed his erection into Kurt's stomach. "I didn't mind," he breathed softly. He saw Kurt's eyes flutter open and saw the words on his lips dry up.

"_Oh_." Kurt slung his thigh over Blaine's hip, pressing the heel of his foot into Blaine's ass, which basically pushed their erections together and caused Blaine to grunt softly.

"Don't start something you won't finish," Blaine murmured, rolling his hips.

"I'll finish," Kurt whispered deliberately. Blaine swallowed as Kurt dragged Blaine on top of him and placed his hands on Blaine's hips, digging in his thumbs. Blaine bent down and placed a warm, wet kiss beneath Kurt's ear, the place he had learned several years ago made Kurt tremble with desire. Kurt whined softly and slid his hands over Blaine's back, tracing the bumps in his spine and making Blaine shiver. He grabbed at Kurt's hands and held them above his head, licking down Kurt's neck and using his other hand to graze over Kurt's chest. He could feel Kurt's cock twitching and his heart racing beneath his palm.

"Someone's needy," Blaine teased, sucking gently at the hollow in Kurt's throat.

Kurt groaned desperately, trying to rub himself into Blaine's dick to get some friction. "Do you want me to fucking beg you, Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes darkened and he smirked. "No, but I do want you to fuck me." He saw Kurt's breath catch and he dragged his fingers down Kurt's stomach to take off Kurt's pants before removing his own. He could feel Kurt squirming as their naked erections bumped against each other and held Kurt's hands tighter above his head before reaching to the bedside table and grabbing the bottle of lube. "And you're going to watch me while I prep myself," he said, uncapping the lid and squeezing the cool gel onto his fingers. A desperate part of Kurt wanted to close his eyes because he wasn't sure he could take this slow, deliberate torment that Blaine was putting him through but then Blaine was pushing his fingers into himself and Kurt watched with muted fascination as his fiancé's eyes closed and his back arched and his breath shook. He wasn't sure he would ever get tired of it.

And then Blaine stopped, poured some lube onto Kurt's stomach which made him shudder, and then he dipped his fingers in it and wrapped them around Kurt's cock. "_Fuck_," Blaine murmured as he rubbed his hand over Kurt. "You're so hard, aren't you?"

Kurt whimpered, the touching too slow and yet at least he was being touched. His head was dizzy with lust and need. "_Please_," he said brokenly.

Blaine shifted, sliding up on Kurt's body and keeping a tight hold of Kurt's hands. "How much do you want me?" he said, kissing at _that spot _on Kurt's neck again.

Kurt actually mewled, feeling his dick near Blaine's opening. "_So much_," he gasped. "_Please_."

Blaine reached behind himself and raised himself up, then impaling himself on Kurt's throbbing cock with a suddenness that made Kurt gasp and Blaine emit a fractured sob of pleasure. He could feel the smoothness of Kurt's dick, warm and hot and filling him so completely and he fought to keep his breathing even as he began rocking his hips, feeling Kurt sliding in and out. "You're so fucking hard," he muttered, increasing his speed from the languid pace it had been since Kurt woke up.

"You…fuck…warm…tight…" Kurt said, his words lost as Blaine breathed warmly over his neck.

Blaine changed his angle and moaned as he felt Kurt's dick hit his prostate. "_F-fuck_," he sobbed, increasing his speed and feeling Kurt's hips thrusting beneath him, pressing deeper and harder and he started to feel helpless to the pleasure as his breath came in shuddering gasps and he hadn't even realised that he'd let go of Kurt's hands but then he felt Kurt's gentle fingers wrapping firmly around his dick and he could feel the warm coiling in his belly, the tightening spring getting smaller and smaller.

"_Come_," Kurt panted, jutting fast into Blaine who was riding him and _fuck if it didn't feel good_. He could feel Blaine's muscles start to clench, his ass becoming hotter and tighter and Kurt wasn't sure he could take much more of it when Blaine suddenly bit at Kurt's collarbone at the same time as Kurt shoved upwards and then Blaine was moaning louder and louder and he knew he was getting close and he could feel his own orgasm and then Blaine slammed backwards at the same time as Kurt pushed up and Blaine was biting at Kurt's neck hard enough that it hurt a little but he felt Blaine's orgasm rip through him because he was trying not to shriek and his ass was contracting and releasing and then Kurt was seeing stars, stars, stars, _stars, stars…_

He was still coming down from the high when he felt Blaine climb off him and snuggle into his side. He was still pretty high when Blaine kissed his shoulder, and when he placed his arm over Kurt's chest and cuddled close. They lay quietly, at peace, sated, in love, the occasional twitch from a muscle that was a bit delayed in coming to the orgasm party.

When Kurt finally regained all his senses, he rubbed his nose against Blaine's sweaty hair and pressed kisses against it. "Maybe I should grind against you in my sleep more often," he teased quietly.

Blaine looked up at him, pupils still dilated and face flushed. "I fucking love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt snorted and kissed his fiancé's swollen lips. "I fucking love you too, Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The dreams I wrote about were kind of vague things I dreamed of last night. But I didn't have a Blainers to cuddle or wake me up so I woke myself up in a panicked state. I also didn't have the _happy ending _the boys got either.

I have an idea for an equally smutty second chapter...we'll see when that develops though.


End file.
